Pokémon rise of the fallen evil
by Aganos
Summary: An evil made of pure darkness and corruption is rising from the shadows it has a plan and it will not stop until all life is destroyed will our heroes be able to rise to the challenge and save the world once more. story does contain Amber Fuji
1. prologue

I do not own Pokémon

A laboratory location unknown.

There are two men in this dark laboratory deep underground an older man with green hair and a lab coat and a younger man with pale white skin blood red eyes wearing a black suit and a dress shirt along with a tie to match his eye color.

"Docter Fuji I hope Amber is doing well" the man in the Dark suit said with a dark and creepy tone.

Yes, Exitium my daughter will be back where she belongs safe at home.

Exitiums face suddenly turned into a frown as he slowly walked behind Docter Fuji who was looking into the gigantic tube that his daughter is being reborn in.

"Now Docter who said anything about her coming home with you," Exitium said in a dark and sinister tone.

"But she is my daughter and you gave me all the resources I need to bring her back," said Docter Fuji getting worried.

"I saved you life from Mewtwo so you can bring you daughter back to life for a reason not so you may have you precious daughter back" Said exitium as his voice started changing to a deeper more sinister sound.

Docter Fuji look as the reflection of the glass tube of Exitium change from a human to a large humanlike figure covered in liquid shadows his once human looking eyes were now just glowing red lights as he grew to the height of ten feet at least.

Docter Fuji did not even have the time to say a world as the talion clawed hand of Exitium pierced his back he also used his master overshadows and death to keep him alive long and to say what he has to say.

"you see Docter if you have not guessed it yet I am not human and I have not been human for three and a half thousand years or so just ask Mew she could tell you". he said

"You see I need you daughter as an offering so I have a list one legionary all who will not try yo turn me over to Mew at the fist chance they get," he said.

Docter Fuji died looking into the sleeping face of his daughter.

Moments later the bottom of the cloning chamber opened up and Amber gently fell out still sleeping.

Exitium then thought to himself now to get you some clothing and give you to your dear friend Mewtwo he said gently holding Amber bridal style changing back into the human form leaving the dead body of Doctor Fuji to rot on the floor as he then shadow ported Amber and himself out of the laboratory.

I like review and ideas so there are not only welcomed but encouraged


	2. Long lost friend

I do not own Pokémon

Cerulean city park 11:00pm

It was a quiet, cold and peaceful night the moon is full and there is not a single person in the park who could have seen the young man in the black suit caring a sleeping girl in his arms.

The two figures sat on a metal bench under a large oak tree. The little girl was starting to wake up slowly.

"Mewtwo life wonderful," she said sleepily as she started to open her eyes.

"Hello, Amber how are you feeling," said Exitium in a kind calming manner.

"Who are you?" she said in a calm and quietly.

"My name is Exitium and I am a friend". said Exitium still in a friendly manner.

Amber smiled and seemed to be happy with Exitiums statement

" Can you take me to my daddy I miss him". Amber said sadly

Exitium smiled to himself for just a second before he gave a fake frown.

"I am so sorry Amber, but your father has had a tragic accident and he is no longer with us". said Exitium seemingly sincere

While he did look sorry on the outside he was laughing on the inside but Amber on the other hand had tears running down her eyes.

Exitium then placed his hand on Ambers rightsholder and she stopped crying.

'Don't cry Amber you are going to be alright I am bringing you to a friend of yours who well be very happy to see you" said Exitium

All of the sudden Amber did not feel said strange she thought to herself I know I should be sad, but yet I can't feel sad now.

To the people who would see this if there were people at the park at this time would only see the young man about eighteen or nineteen comforting a young green haired girl with blue eyes and dressed in a black dress that looked like it was ancient. with a thick dark fur coat to keep warm.

The dress you are wearing used to belong to my cousin a long time ago before she died.

"Realy I am so sorry," said Amber in a sad tone.

"Thank you, Amber," said Exitium

If she only knew I was the one that kill my cousin many millennium ago she would most likely not feel so sorry.

Her aura is very bright I can sense it using my dark aura to cloud her emotions is taking a little more effort than I anticipated Exitium thought to himself.

"Exitium who is this friend of mine you are taking me to?" asked Amber

"Do you remember you friend Mewtwo?" Asked Exitium

" yes I do remember him he was the last person I saw before" she paused for a second "I died didn't I,?" said this in an almost emotionless voice.

"Yes but you are fine now you may live after all isn't life just wonderful,?" said Exitium.

" Don't worry Amber I can since the presence of you friend very close by?" he said

Amber at this statement was smiling happily ready to see her old friend while Exitium was pleased and a little worried that exposing his aura openly like this may just attract unwanted attention from other beings that will most like call Mew in a moments notice.

Mewtwo POV

I was standing on top of a large building overlooking the park watching the two begins that sat on the metal bench talking to one another right away I can tell that the once in the black suit is not human altho I can not see what he really looks like I can sense his aura which is like a dark void.

The other one a little girl with green hair that seems so familiar I know I have met her but were.

I listen to their conversation and the more the man called the girl Amber the more i remember the dreams i have had about my creation could it be that the girl on the bench there could be the same one that died all that time ago?

After listing some more and paying close attention to the little girl, he could guarantee that she was Ambertwo his long lost friend.

Third person POV

Mewtwo teleported before Amber and Exitium his gaze shifting back and forward between the two of them.

"Mewtwo" Amber cheered and ran over to hug him which given her high she could only reach him at the waistline.

He then bent down and hugged her back "It has ben so long Amber I am glad to see you are alive and well," said Mewtwo.

Who are you Exitium or more importantly what are you?

" I am just a friend helping someone in need and believe me Amber here was sternly in need considering her father is dead and she had no other living family members so it was either i bring her hear to you or perhaps you would rather i give her to Giovanni?" said Exitium with no emotion in his voice.

Mewtwo then took on a look of anger.

" Giovanni will not get his hands on her if I can help it," said Mewtwo with anger in his voice.

"Good then I will let you be her parent or legal guardian if you will all I request is that someday you will owe me a small favour," said Exitium.

" fine as long as we both remain unknown to Giovanni I will agree to your terms. said Mewtwo.

"Good," said Exitium as shadows reached from the grown and pulled Exitium within the darkness he disappeared as if he were never there.

Now Amber was left in the park with Mewtwo.

"Alright now Amber I am going to take you to my home," said Mewtwo right before they teleported to a cave of sorts.

Mewtwo looked down to see a piece of paper laying on the ground he looked at it and it said By the way Mewtwo you see to make sure Amber lived the cloning process a small strand of your DNA was added with hers meaning she might not ever age and gain some psychic abilities so good luck signed Exitium.

Mewtwo then looks at Amber "come let me show you my home" he said.

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and remember I like reviews and I hope you all are willing to give me some


	3. Phase two the Meeting

I do not own Pokémon 

Thank you Friendlylittlespark8 for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Exitium POV

I had just compleated my first step in the plan which worked flawlessly

Amber is now living with Mewtwo who also owes me a boon. The next stage of my plan will be very brazen and dangerous for there is a great chance it could fail.

There is a human by the name of Ash Ketchum who currently heading home to pallet town for a visit.

I will battle him and hopefully I will attract some unwanted guest.

Ash POV

I am going to meet up with Brock in the Pewter City Jim which is not far from Pallet town to tell him about some of my most recent adventures when suddenly a young man in a black suit and blood red dress shirt, wearing dark sunglasses shows up.

"Ash Ketchum I presume," said the man.

"Yes do I know you?" I asked curiously wondering how this person knows me.

"No, we never met you see I have heard about you and I wish to challenge you to a battle he said calmly.

" I will accept your challenge it will be fun to face a new opponent," I said.

" what do you think Pikachu?" I asked.

" pika pika" Pikachu sounded eager but it seemed there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Pikachu then jumped down in front of me ready to battle.

"What Pokémon are you going to use?" I asked

Then man then stepped forward.

" Myself," he said his tone getting darker.

His whole body erupted in a dark haze and when it was done he was revealed to be a ten foot tall humanoid Pokémon with black shadowy skin and taloned clawed hands with glowing red eyes.

"What are you?" I said bring out my Pokédex which said " unknown Pokémon.

" That device will not help you for I have remand hidden from humanity for a millennium," he said with a dark and menacing voice.

Third person POV

"prepare yourself for defeat," said Exitium

A loud roar erupted from the hill behind Exitiums glowing red eyes darkened with anger.

you have got to be kidding me I haven't even started to battle and they have already become aware of my presence this is going to be too easy though Exitium.

"Entei, Suicune, Raikou how have you all been of late?" said Exitium with anger boiling in his voice.

Ash could not understand what the three legendary beast were saying, but Exitium even, before he became corrupted he always, had the ability to speak to Pokémon.

Exitium come with us so we may remove the corruption that holds your very being prisoner" said Entei.

"let is free you from this evil and take you back home to the where you belong," said Suicune.

" do not think for a moment that we will not use force if necessary to bring you back to the Tree of Beginning" Said Raikou.

" Well, you three have always been known to get right down to business but why must you all focus on me do you all not have anything better to do?" said Exitium.

" Mew misses you, we all miss you, the old you and not this demonic abomination you have become because of that horrid accident in the unknowns dimension," Said Suicune.

" Just wondering where is your master Ho-Oh?" Said Exitium.

" Getting Mew so there is no hope of you slipping away this time," said Entei.

As if on cue Mew appeared right behind the three Legionaries and Ho-Oh was flying the sky.

" Exitium," Said Mew cheerfully.

" Mother how have you been," said Exitium with no emotion in his voice.

I will update this story sometime soon I hope you enjoy the little cliffhanger.

If you all have any ideas I will be happy to hear and I love review they encourage me to write more to the story.


	4. Past and pain

I do not own Pokémon

Thank you Friendlylittlespark8 for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Ash POV

"Did he just call Mew mother?" I thought to myself.

"what is going on here?" I said

Moments later Exitium who had his back turned started talking.

"I was once a human born in Cameran Palace two thousand five hundred ago you see I was the first prince of the kingdom and my sister the first princess but to be honest she got all the attention and they never had time for me in fact I went whole days sometimes weeks and they would never speak to because they were too busy ruling the land or spending time with their daughter to spend time with their son. said Exitium.

That is a interesting yet sad story interesting because he was once human sad because his parents never ignored existence. I thought to myself

"This is where Mew comes in while I never had anyone to raise me, Mew after sneaking into the Palace several times, she saw how sad and lonely I was, took the time to play and guide me, its quite funny really my own parents went about their lives ignoring me and here Mew comes and basically raises me and even take me to the Tree of Beginning for six month and they with the exception of my sister did not even notice that I was gone" said Exitium.

"After many years, I when all around the regions meet all of the legionaries and had many great adventures but when I turned 18 due gift granted by the legendaries you could say I became a legendary human which is how I became immortal" he said.

"I have always had a dark aura which is not a bad thing it is just where a draw my powers from which is apparently a lost art today, I when to the unknown dimension because I was invited by the unknown little that I know at the time they were planning on using me for an experiment to see how my dark aura will react when pure dark matter is forced into my dark aura"he said.

"You can guess what happened then so there that is my story," he said.

"Wow sounds like you had horrible parents," I said which was all I could think of at the time because not all of the information had time to set in yet.

"you have no idea," said Exitium

Mew POV

I knew this is going to be difficult considering how corrupted he is, but I never thought that his very being could be altered to this extent.

"Exitium are you going to come with us or are we going to drag back?" I said.

"you are going to have to drag my cold undead cadaver," he said.

He lifted his hands up and four dark balls appeared floating two above each hand.

"Do you remember these?" he said

Suicune shuddered remembering the horror those atrocities can cause.

" you see I hand a hand in their creation because the Iron-Masked Marauder used a small amount of my corrupted energy to fill them with hate and evil so when you look at it Celebi is one of the few beings that can comprehend how I am always feeling just multiply that times ten if you wish to calculate my level of darkness" he said.

he then let lose a Charizard, Houndour, Snorlax, Aegislash, each one looks dark and evil and he then ordered them to attack.

Entei, Suicune, and Raikou then jump into action as they landed a direct hit with their greatest elemental attacks which did nothing not even a scratch to Exitium.

While the poor Pokémon that Exitium had under his control were blown back by the force of the attack.

"Elemental attacks are useless against me," said

Exitium.

Exitium started combating with shadow balls and other dark type attacks after he realized that his small attacks were powerful but not strong enuf to defeat all five of them even with his corrupted Pokémon.

"I had enuf of this," he said as he flew up in the air quickly preparing for his own special attack he named the extinction blast

As soon as I saw him start together energy I knew I had to get Ash away from here so that he will not be killed by the blast so I quickly teleported him and his Pokémon a safe distance away in a field still in sight.

Then the gigantic shadow ball landed as I put up a psychic barrier along with any other difference I could put up in time before the blast hits us.

The blast hits breaking through my psychic barrier creating a huge explosion of dark energy that left a huge crater in the ground

Entei, Suicune, and Raikoualog with Ho-Oh are out cold after taking a hit from Exitums extinction blast which was basically a huge dark ball that will pretty much destroy the the area it is shot at leaving a huge crater in the ground.

I was nor harmed too much from the blast because many shields I used were self only meaning they only work on me.

I took a quick glance at the area to see where the corrupted Pokémon were to only to find out that the blast complete obliterated all cut one of them that was laying outside of the crater dead.

I shed a few tears, but I can not break now.

I then the think to myself what is his weakness perhaps some fairy type attacks, because I can use any attack of any Pokémon I have the advantage.

I then use an attack that will hopefully render him useless, I blast him with a beam of pure light energy which he nearly dodges with his extra speed, but the beam was faster and landed a direct hit .

He made a loud his pitched squeal that was neither human or Pokémon, in fact, it shook me to my very core.

Exitium was on his hands and knees after I hit him with another blast of my special attack which weakened him further.

All of the sudden he started laughing "I am sorry mother, but I must cut this reunion short", all of the sudden three dark balls appeared out of nowhere and captured the unconscious Entei, Suicune, and Raikoualog.

"No," I said out loud.

Cliffhanger and a big one to I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I also hope to update faster next time.

Remember I like reviews and they inspire me to update faster.


End file.
